The Dark Angel
by Nanashi38
Summary: An assassin who goes by the name Dark Angel appears and helps the G-boys defeat OZ. Only she's not your average assassin. ^-^ Please give me reviews.
1. The Dark Angel

The Dark Angel

Part 1

* * *

  
Disclaimers: Don't you just hate these? Well I'll just get to the point. I don't own gundam wing. **Starts crying hysterically** isn't that the hardest thing for all of us to say! Let alone type it down!! All I really want is Trowa, Heero, and Duo! Is that so hard to ask for! Just those three. Come one! Please! -_- Maybe not. However I do own Shi Kareino and her dog spirit Nikko. ^-^ Oh and the setting takes place around the time the g-boys are trying to destroy OZ but in my own little version. ^0^   


* * *

  
Heero glared at the guards in front of him. Then he shifted his gaze towards the door that just burst opened. Two guards came in holding a girl whose hands where hand cuffed. She was pretty short making her look 13 or 14. She had dark black hair that reached down to her knees in a braid with a very large purple bow. She wore a white blouse shirt, a gray vest and a black mini skirt. She looked up reviling her large pretty purple eyes. 

"Who's she?" asked another guard. He seemed to be the leader. The other one that stood next to her shrugged his shoulders. 

"Found her trying to steal data. She wasn't armed. She only had this backpack." Said the soldier as he tossed a small backpack to the guard. He looked inside it and found it empty. He glared at the girl. She looked at him. No emotions where seen in her eyes. 

"So you've got anything to say?" he snapped. The girl nodded. 

"Well? What is it?" The girl didn't do anything for a moment. She just stared at him. Then she gave a small smirk. She gave a high-pitched whistle. They all stared at her. Then without warning the black backpack the guard was holding suddenly grew larger while it's shape changed. A deep growl came from it as it formed into a dog. 

It was larger then any normal size dog and had the appearance of a wolf. It had a black body with white marking around its eyes, muzzle and underbelly. The wolf dog growled and jumped latching its jaws to the guard's throat. With a quick snap the body fell to the ground. Dead. 

Then the wolf dog quickly attacked the other guards in the room. The girl smiled and bent down the pet the animal. 

"Good job Nikko. Let's go." She whispered and got up and started to walked away. 

"Hold it!" The girl turned around and saw five gundam pilots staring at her. One of them was holding a gun at her. (Now we all know who that is! ^_~) 

"How are you and what is that?" Duo asked pointing to the wolf dog she called, Nikko. The girl looked at Nikko. 

"He's name is Nikko. He's a dog spirit. My name is Shi Kareino. People call me the Dark Angel." Shi said. 

All the gundam pilots stared at her. Heero frowned. He heard of the Dark Angel. A very dangerous assassin. No one has ever seen her true identity. Any one who has never lived to tell about it. Heero couldn't believe this girl could the Dark Angel. She only looks like she's 14 maybe even 13. 

"You're the Dark Angel? You can't be no more then 13!" Duo yelled. Shi frowned. 

"Yes I know I look like a 13 year old but I'm really 15. I'm just short for my age." Shi snapped. She had an angry look on her face. 

"Why did you help us?" Quatre asked. Shi smiled at him. 

"Well…. you are the great gundam pilots am I right? You're the one to send this war. So why wouldn't I help you get out of a little mess up the perfect soldiers made." Shi said quickly with a smile. 

Heero could almost feel a vain pop out of anger. Who was this girl to say he was making mistakes. He glared at the girl. 

"Well I better get going." Shi said. She quickly turned around and disappeared in the dark halls along with Nikko.   


* * *

  
So how was it? Was it to short? Sorry! Please send me your comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1] Please give me reviews. I REALLY want to know if you like it or not. So REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks you. ^-^ - Nanshi   


   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net



	2. The Dark Angel

The Dark Angel

Part 2

* * *

  
Heero sighed as he stared at the black board. He admitted it to himself. He was bored. He and the other gundam pilots where sent on another mission. This time to a school where it said that the principal was working for OZ, sending them information on new weapons. It's been over a month since the last seen Shi. 

Heero looked over at Duo and Trowa. Duo was trying to balance a pencil on his nose and Trowa looked bored to. Quatre was trying his hardest from falling asleep and Wufei looked like he was on the verge of crying out injustice. Then the door opened snapping Heero out of his thoughts. He's eyes widen as he saw who stepped in through the door. 

It was her, Shi Kareino. She was now wearing the school uniform. Her hair was still in that long braid with the large purple bow at the end. Heero also noticed that Nikko was with her. He frowned. Doesn't everyone else see the dog? He looked at the other gundam pilots. He knew that they also could see the dog. So why wasn't anyone else reacting to it? Dogs weren't allowed on the school grounds. 

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Shi Kareino. Please make her feel welcome. Shi, take a seat by Heero Yuy," the teacher said and then she went back to her teaching. Shi sat down next to Heero. 

"Nice to see you again." Shi whispered. Heero looked at her then the dog, Nikko. He was sitting besides her desk lying down. He looked like he was asleep. Heero gave a silent "hn." He'll ask her about her dog later after class. 

Soon enough the bell rang ending that class. Heero got up and started walking after Shi. She was already out of the classroom. He quickly looked around but saw no sign of the black hair girl. He muttered some curses and walked off to his next class. He'll find her later. Unknown to him that Shi was watching him around the corner. 

Shi smirked as she watched Heero walk away. She knew he wanted answers on how Nikko was in class unnoticed. She'll tell him later. She looked down at Nikko and patted him on the head. 

-Playing cat and mouse I see. – Nikko said in her mind. Shi smiled even more. 

-You like him – Shi looked down at Nikko. She had a faint blush on her face. 

"Yep." The spirit shook he's head with a smile only a dog can make. Shi then turned around to her next class. She didn't want to be late to her next class. 

Heero stared in disgust as Duo chowed down his food. The other pilots where staring at Duo as well. 

"Umm..Duo. Shouldn't you slow down? You might choke." Quatre said. Duo looked up. 

"I won't choke." Duo said with a mouthful of food. Quatre opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Wufei. 

"Quatre let him eat." Wufei said. This got all the gundam pilots attention. They all stared at him. Even Duo stopped eating to stare. 

"Wufei! You agree with me!" Duo asked with a hopefully grin on his face. Wufei stared at him with no emotion on his face. 

"No. I'm just saying if you do choke on your food it'll prove you wrong, then you'll choke you to death, and we don't have to see you eat again so that wouldn't ruin our appetites." Wufei said in a matter of a fact voice. Duo sweat dropped. Quatre stifled his giggles while Trowa and Heero smirked. 

Then they heard some giggling behind them. They all looked and saw Shi standing there with a smile on her face like always. 

"May I sit here?" she asked. They nodded. Shi took a sit next to Duo. 

"How come no one can see your dog besides us?" Heero demanded. 

"Remember what I told you. Nikko is a dog spirit. He can change into any form, or size if he wants. He can also make himself invisible to everyone eyes except mine. He allowed you to see him cause he knows your not the enemy." Shi said silently. 

Duo looked down at the dog next to him. It really did have the appearance of a wolf. It was staring at Duo's food. Duo looked at his food then at Nikko. 

"Oh no your not!" Duo hissed. He took his food farther away from Nikko. 

"Nikko." Nikko turned his head towards his mistress. Shi took out a sandwich from her lunch bag and gave it to him. He ate it hungrily. 

"So did you manage to get the information you needed out of the principal yet?" Shi asked not looking up. She was trying to feed Nikko without attracting attention. 

"No. Why do you care."? Wufei said with a "humph women" attitude. 

"Because, I was sent here to help you with the mission. In fact, I'm here to help you with all of your missions." She piped happily. Heero was about to say something when Shi gave him a disk. He stared at it. 

"What's this for?" Heero asked as he took the disk. 

"It has some of the information I stole from the principal when I was getting register into the school. He also is going to go down to the harbor tonight. He's got some information about your gundams. If OZ gets that information they can make their own gundams." Shi said. She got up and slung her backpack over her shoulders. 

"Meet me in the harbor tonight. Around midnight. We have to stop him tonight or else. Plus we can also finish the mission tonight." Shi said hastily and walked off to her next class with Nikko right at her heals. 

Heero sat down and put in the disc into his laptop. He stared at the information. Shi was good at getting this stuff. She got almost all the information they needed. Heero looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. 

"Hey Heero! Are you ready? We have to go down to finish the mission with Shi." Duo said rather quickly as he bounced on the bed. Heero gave his Heero Glare of Death TM at Duo. 

Soon enough the rest of the gundam pilots made it down to the harbor. They stood in a dark alley. Trowa looked at his watch. 

"It's almost midnight." He stated. 

"Humph! It's just like a women to be late." Wufei snapped. 

"Who said I was late? Trowa said I still had a couple minutes left." They all looked and saw Shi walking towards them. Shi wore the same clothes when they first met. Wufei glared at Nikko. 

"Do you ever go anywhere without that dog." Wufei asked. 

"That dog has a name. He's name is Nikko. N-I-K-K-O. And yes he does. Well are you ready? Let's get going." Shi said.   


* * *

  
So how was part 2?? Was it kind of bad? To short? I'm SORRY!!! Please give me your reviews and send me comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net



	3. The Dark Angel

The Dark Angel

Part 3

* * *

  
The five-gundam pilots followed Shi. Soon they came to a stop and hid behind some boxes. They saw a man in his late 30 early 40's. They're where another group of guys around 20 or so. There where five of them. Nikko gave a low growl and stared at the five men. Shi squinted her eyes trying to get a closer look at them. Soon her eyes widen and gave a small gasp. 

"It's him," she hissed. 

"Who?" Duo asked. 

"Those five guys. You want to stay away from them." Shi said. Heero opened his mouth to ask why but then he saw the older guy give some kind of disk to one of the guys from the group. 

"Nikko! Get that disk!" Shi whispered hastily. Nikko nodded and quickly ran off towards there direction. 

"You guys spilt up and run! Don't stop no matter what!" Shi said. 

"What the fuck is that!" a voice shouted. They all looked and saw that Nikko jump up and grab the disk. He then made a quick turn. The leader of the man looked at the dog spirit. 

"Nikko!" he shouted. 

"That means Shi is here to!" shouted the other. The elder man looked back and forth clearly confused. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"Nothing. Your use if now fulfilled. Get rid of him," said the leader. 

"Gladly." Said one of them. The leader started walking towards the direction Nikko went. 

Nikko quickly ran to Shi. Shi hugged the dog and took the disk. She put it in her vest pocket. Then she looked at the gundam pilots with a serious look on her face. 

"You guys have to run quickly. They are no match for you. Duo, you and Wufei go to the west side and well try and meet you there. Trowa, and you Quatre go to the east. Heero you're coming with me. Got it?" she asked. They all nodded and ran off. 

"How do you know him?" Heero demanded. Shi was about to respond but then all the boxes they where hiding behind exploded. Shi shrieked while Heero covered his eyes. He looked up and saw it was the guy Nikko took the disk from. His eyes widen slightly. He looked like Shi. He had black hair and purple eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.   
"I knew you'd be here. Wherever Nikko is Shi isn't to far behind." He said. Heero frowned. How does he know about Nikko and Shi? He thought. Nikko was giving a blood-curling growl while Shi held him by the ruff of his neck. 

"Tom," she hissed. Her voice was full of venom. Tom started to walk towards them. 

"I wouldn't do that if I where you. One slip on the hand and I can let Nikko go." Shi threatened. Tom stopped and smirked. 

"Now that's no way to treat your older brother my dear baby sister. Besides have you forgotten? You may have a dog spirit but I have much stronger powers then you. You know it very well." Tom gloated with glee. 

Heero was taken by surprised. This Tom, guy was Shi's older brother and what did her mean by a stronger power? 

Tom looked at Heero. He sneered. 

"So how's this guy Shi? Your boyfriend." Tom laughed. Shi growled. Sparks of anger flew in her eyes. 

"He's NOT my boyfriend. I'm really starting to get tired of this. Nikko get him!" Shi shouted. She then quickly turned around, grabbing Heero's hand and ran. Nikko jumped forward attacking the elder man. 

Tom was taken by complete surprise. Soon he found himself on the ground tackled by Nikko. He held out his arm trying to hold off the wolf dog that was snarling and snapping at him. Then he held out his other hand, which started spark with a red electric light. It blasted into the dog's face. It yelped but it didn't affect him too much. Tom knew that. Nothing can kill a spirit dog. The only way to do so was to kill the owner. He quickly got up and ran after Shi and that guy she was with, while Nikko was a stunned. 

Trowa and Quatre ran as fast as they could. Trowa took a quick glance back and saw Quatre close behind him. Then he saw someone else. He realized it was one of those five guys. When Trowa looked in front of him he stopped abruptly. He saw another person in front of him. Even in the dark he could see his features. 

He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore some kind of business suit. He smirked at him. Trowa could feel Quatre close to him. 

"Trowa, where surrounded," he whispered. Trowa looked behind him as saw the other guy also smirking. He had dark green and garnet colored eyes. 

"So, these are the famous gundam pilots I heard so much about." He sneered. Trowa frowned. 

"I say lets get rid of them." the other guy sneered, smashing his fist into his other hand. The one with green hair frowned. 

"Steven's you always say that." He snapped. Steven's smiled. 

"Can't blame a guy can't you Jack?" Steven's said. Jack sighed. 

"Whatever. Tom's order where to get rid of the witness's. So let's get going. Killing a couple of mortals is easier then a walk in the park." Jack commented as he cracks his knuckles getting ready to do something. 

"My pleasure." Jack said as he held out his hand. Electricity snapped on his hands. It soon formed into a small ball with small lightning bolts zapping in it. Trowa and Quatre's eyes widen. Jack smirked and hurled the ball at Quatre. 

Before the ball of lightning could hit Quatre a stream of water shot out of the ground deflecting the attack. 

"What the hell is that?" Steven demanded. The funnel of water disappeared and there stood a girl in the middle. She had icy blue color hair that went down to her shoulders and matching icy blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top and baggy blue jeans. 

"Umi." Jack hissed. Umi glared at the two. She tucked part of her hair behind her left ear reviling a gold earring. 

"I'm surprised you remembered my name." She commented. 

"Screw this." Steven shouted and hurled a fireball out her. She held out her hands, water started to form. She gave a quick turn and threw the water at the ball of fire freezing it. It fell to the ground smashing into millions of tiny pieces. 

"This is getting really tiring. Isn't it Mori?" Umi asked. Vines shot of the ground snapping wildly in the air. Then one large vine slowly shot out and there sat a girl. She had long emerald colored hair tied in a ponytail and matching emerald green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and a large green sweater that hung on her shoulders and baggy pants. 

"Yes very. I saw let's get this over with. I really don't like wasting my time with idiots like them. Nor do my baby's." she commented as she petted one vine. A beautiful purple flower bloomed on it. 

"How are these people?" Quatre asked in a whisper to Trowa. Trowa only shrugged his shoulders staring in aw at them. 

Then all of a sudden the vines stared forming into one, except for the vine Mori was sitting on. It swung back and forth in front of the two men and then without warning slammed where the two men stood. They jumped out of the way but not without getting scratched and bruised. 

"Well be back!" Jack hissed and then he and Steven jumped up and disappeared in the dark. 

Wufei and Duo ran as fast as the could. They could here the footsteps behind them. They dare not stop running. Soon they stopped when they thought they where far away. 

"Do..you..think…..the other are….all right?" Duo asked between gasp. 

"I don't know." Wufei commented. He looked up where he heard the footsteps echoing through the night. 

"Whoever is after us they sure aren't worried about losing us." Wufei said with a frown. 

"That's because we know you can't get away." Duo and Wufei quickly turned around saw a man with light brown and blue eyes.   


"How are you!" Wufei demanded. 

"They call me Credos." He said. He held out his hand and a water sprouted out of it. The two gundam pilots where taken by surprise when they saw this. They quickly turn and ran. 

"You can't get away! Well find you easily!" Credos shouted as they ran down a dark alley way. 

"Man oh man this is like some horror movie! First we run into bad guy number one. Next well run into a dead end!" Duo shouted as they ran. 

"Maxwell, I don't have time for your useless talk right now!" Wufei shouted. Then they turn around in a corner and found themselves looking at a dead end. 

"Next well hear footsteps!" Duo shrieked. Then right on que footsteps where heard walking towards them. They all saw a shadow walking around the corner. 

"Then what?" Wufei asked. He couldn't believe that braided baka was being right. 

"Umm…yeah. They guy will turn around the corner and we die." Duo said in a matter of a fact tone. Wufei glared at him shaking his head. Then he slapped Duo on the back of the head. They both looked up as they heard a chuckle. A person walked around the corner. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"You know, it's a shame to kill two totally cute guys." She said in a sad tone.   
"I see your falling over someone a bit to young for you again, Laura." Credos said as he leaned against the wall arms crossed. Laura laughed. 

"Can't blame a girl can't you Credos?" she laughed. 

"Neither can we." Laura stopped laughing while the others looked up. They saw two figures standing on top of the roof. 

"It's them." Credos sneered. 

"Yeah it's good to see you to Credos baby," one of them said. They both jumped down and landed in front of Duo and Wufei. 

The first one had silvery blonde hair that was in a layered cut and went down to her shoulders. She wore sunglasses hiding her eye color. She wore a red halter-top and black skirt that came down to her knee. She also ware a sleeveless black jacket that came down to her knees and black boots. 

The second one was a red haired girl about chin length with long side bangs that curved around her face about an inch past her chin. She wore a tight, red; spaghetti strapped tank top with a golden dragon on it, and loose baggy pants that covered part of her shoes. 

The silver haired girl looked at Laura. Duo could tell she was glaring at her, even with the sunglasses on. 

"Well, it's nice to see you again Sakura." Laura said with a fake smile. Her eyes glared daggers at her. Sakura smiled. 

"Hi Laura. Long time no see. It's a shame I don't feel the same either." Sakura said. 

"Still haven't gotten over that accident I see." Credos said with a smirk. 

"Keep on talking pretty boy." The red hair girl snapped. She cracked her knuckles challenging him to a fight. 

"Now Megami, don't you know that fighting isn't the answer to everything." Credos said. 

"Yes, very true. But in your case. It's another acceptation!" Megami snapped back. She quickly held out her hands. Fire shot out at him. Credos quickly jumped up and shot water at the stream of fire. 

Wufei and Duo looked at each other and then at Megami. They knew that was one girl not to piss off. Meanwhile Sakura glared at Laura. Laura jumped up and a yellow energy ball formed in her hands. Sakura just stood there staring at here. 

"Take this!" Laura shouted hurling the ball at her. Sakura jumped missing the blast. She levitated in the air, as did Laura. 

"You missed!" Sakura shouted. She held out her hands a white light started to form into an energy ball. It hit Laura only in the arm. She screamed as she clutched her arm. 

"You bitch!" She hissed through her teeth. 

"Next time I wont have miss on purpose! Now get out of here before I really want to kill you." Sakura threatened. Laura glared at her then floated down to the ground. 

"You'll pay!" she shouted. Sakura just looked down at her. Not after I get my revenge first after what you did to me. She thought. 

Sakura floated down to where Duo and Wufei where. She looked and saw Megami kicking the crap out of Credos. She raised an eyebrow in amusement. Soon Credos backed off and ran off wherever Laura went. Megami walked over to them. She wiped off some blood off her cut lip. 

"I see you had a wonderful enjoyment kicking the crap out of Credos." Sakura snickered. Megami just smiled. 

"Well he hasn't seen me fully yet." Megami piped. 

"Who are you?" Duo asked. 

"Tell us now!" Wufei demanded. The two girls stared at them. 

"Shi was right. Wufei does have an attitude problem." Megami said. Sakura giggled while Duo burst out laughing. Wufei just gave that rant of injustice, justice, weak women, and braided bakas (now we all know who he's talking about. ^_~). 

Shi and Heero ran to a stop. Shi looked back to see if there was any signs of Nikko but none yet. She was starting to get a little bit worried. 

"Who was that guy?" Heero asked again. Shi looked at him then turned her gave to the ground shuffling her feet into the dirt. She looked like some little girl that has down a mistake. 

"He's my older brother. As you already know he's name is Tom. Just plain old Tom. He took care of me when my mother and father died. He then started to work for OZ. I tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't lesson. He said OZ well help him support me. Even though they where only using him because of his powers. Then he finally left me just to be with OZ." Shi muttered. 

"Touching story isn't it?" Shi and Heero looked up and saw Tom leaning against a building wall. 

"You thought I abandoned you Little Death {1}? OZ gave me a mission to dangerous for you to come so I had to leave you there. When I came back you where gone. Thought you where dead. Then I realized you where the one they called the dark angel. Hard to believe that you where the one they feared. Just like Mr. Perfect-Soldier over there behind you. Come on Shi. Join me. We can be a family again?" Tom said flashing a smile while holding out his hand. Shi frowned. She can feel anger boiling inside of here. 

"Like hell I'll join you! OZ is nothing but a big fat lie! What did you do to Nikko!" Shi shouted. 

"Nikko is the least of your worries." Tom said as he walked towards them. Heero got his gun ready. 

"You gun wouldn't affect him. It'll just make him laugh." Shi whispered. She stood in front of Heero glaring at her brother. 

"Come on Shi. You don't have Nikko here to help you. So just let me kill the guy since he is a gundam pilot like those others you where hanging with. I'll spare you since you're my little sister." Tom said. 

"Never." Shi said. 

"Well then don't say I didn't warn you." Tom said. He held out his hand and a red energy ball started to form. He was about to fire it when he heard a growl. He turned around and saw Nikko running right at him. He jumped up and bit hard into his shoulder. 

"Arrrgg!" Tom grabbed Nikko and flung him off towards Shi and Heero. Nikko landed gracefully on his feet. 

"Come Nikko." Shi said. She held onto his fur and grabbed Heero's hand. Nikko jumped up and landed on the buildings roof. Tom looked up where Shi and Heero jumped up. He easily jumped up and faced them on the roof. 

"What do we do now?" Heero asked. 

"Umm…" Shi hesitated. 

"You don't have a plan to get us out of here?" Heero shouted. Shi gave a goofy smile. 

"Umm..I'm making this up as I go?" she asked. Heero fell down anime style. (AN: I think it's so funny we characters do that! ^-^;;) Where doomed. 

Shi thought quickly. "Nikko transform!" she shouted. Nikko growled at Tom. He started to turn into a purple color. Then he turned into a purple light that jetted at Tom. He quickly zapped it but it came back, Nikko kept coming back. Soon the battle between the two was high above Shi and Heero's head. Red and purple light flashed and zipped back and forth. 

Tom then gave a powerful blast that knocked Nikko out. The spirit dog gave a yelp and fell on the buildings roof. 

"Nikko!" Shi shrieked. She started to run towards the wolf dog when she noticed Tom getting ready to attack again. She looked and saw he was about to go after Heero. Her eyes widen. 

"Heero!" Heero looked at Shi. He found her looking at something to his left. He looked and saw Tom throwing a red energy ball at him. He froze eye's widening as he saw the upcoming object-heading straight for him. 

Shi ran as fast as she could towards Heero. She quickly jumped wrapping her arms around him taking the full hit. She screamed in pain. Her arms tightened around Heero, afraid that he might get hurt. They fell on the very edge of the roof. 

Heero looked at Shi. She still had a tight hold on him. Her eyes where clenched tight from pain. He felt something trickling on his arm. He looked and saw blood. Shi's blood. Heero quickly looked at her back and saw it had a deep gash on it, it looked pretty deep. 

"Heero?" Heero quickly looked at Shi. He could see pain in her large purple eyes. 

"Are you ok?" she asked. Heero nodded not knowing what to saw. Shi smiled. Doesn't she ever go a day without smiling? He thought. 

"That's good." She said. She gave a tired look. Heero bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. He could feel Shi's hold starting to loosen. She was unconscious. Heero looked up as he heard some laughing. He frowned when he saw Tom. 

"So Little Death does have a soft spot for you." He laughed. 

"Don't you have any regrets for hitting your sister!" Heero shouted. Tom shook his head. 

"She's not my family any more." He stated. Tom was about to charge up another attack but Nikko jumped up and sank his teeth into his arm and held on. 

-Get Shi out of here. I'll hold him off as long as I can- Nikko said sending it through Heero's mind. Heero's eyes widen even more. The dog now talks! Before Heero could say anything else Nikko transformed into the purple light and aimed straight at Tom. 

Heero gently picked up Shi, so he didn't hurt wounds anymore then they already are. He looked up and saw Nikko and Tom battling. 

Tom growled as he blasted back Nikko. He stared down at Heero and Shi. He quickly charged up another energy ball and hurled it at Heero who was holding his sister. But as her through the ball Nikko slammed into him causing to miss his direction. The ball hit to far away but it made part of the roof collapse. The part where Heero was standing on. 

Heero quickly ran as he saw the energy ball coming but it missed by a mile. He looked up thankful that Nikko made him miss but then he felt the ground under him trembling. He looked down and saw the ground crackling under his feet. Then it gave way. 

"Nikko!" he shouted. He reached his hand up trying desperately to grab hold of something that was falling. Nikko quickly looked up and saw Heero falling holding his mistress. Nikko quickly raced to catch them but was hit by Tom's energy ball. He yelped but tried to keep going to catch to two. 

Heero saw Nikko trying his hardest to get to them but was always stopped by Tom. When he thought there was no hope vines came over the side of the building heading towards them at a quick speed. They wrapped around him and Shi. Heero still holding the unconscious Shi looked up and saw four people standing on the edge. The vines then pulled them up. He saw four girls and Nikko who was badly bruised from the battle. Panting and walked over to them and started nuzzling Shi trying to wake her up. 

Shi opened her eyes and looked tiredly at Nikko. She gave a weak smile and gently petted him. "Good boy." She murmured. Her back still hurt but was wasn't bleeding anymore. She then looked up at the four girls. She saw the other four-gundam pilots standing besides them. Heero was still holding her. 

"Hey guys. Glad to see you again." She said and then she blacked out again.   


* * *

  
1. Shi means death. Little Death is a nickname Tom gave her cause of the meaning of her name. Since she is his baby sister. ^-^   
I did it! Part 3! Yeah! **does a little dance** This one was a bit longer then the others. No wonder it took me so long to finish it. ^0^ Oh well! Anyways if you have any comments please send them to me at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1] Thank you!   


* * *

[Part 4][2]   
[Back][3]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: dark_angel_part4.html
   [3]: dark_angel_part2.html



	4. The Dark Angel

The Dark Angel

Part 4

* * *

  
Heero stared at the girls. Who where they? How did they know Shi? The one with silver blonde hair stepped forward. 

"Don't worry Heero. We're not your enemies," she said. 

"Who are you?" Heero demanded. 

"Well explain later, but right now we gotta get out of here and get Shi some help." Said one girl with bright red hair. The silver blonde held out her hands over Shi and she started to float out of Heero's hand. Heero stood up as Shi was fully out of his arms. Then a hand smacked him in the back. 

"Hey Heero! I see you survived against the weirdo's!" Duo piped happily. Heero glared at Duo to make him shut up. Soon they made it to the apartment where the gundam pilots where staying in. The girl with dark green hair and the blonde went to the room and closed the door not allowing anyone in. Not even Nikko who was pacing back and forth in front of the door obviously distressed about his mistress. Heero and the rest of the pilots went to talk with the other two girls. The red haired, and the blue one. 

"Guess you want names first huh?" the blue haired girl said. They all nodded. 

"My name is Umi Himekno. The one standing next to me is Megami Hisakino. The blonde, Sakura. No one knows her last name. And the green haired girl is Mori Seishino." Umi said. 

"How do you know Shi?" Quatre asked. 

"We all knew Shi since we where like four year olds!" Megami piped. Then she got a confused look on her face. 

"I think. Right?" Megami asked Umi. She only shrugged with an I don't know look on her face. Then the door opened and out stepped Sakura and Mori. Sakura had a tired look on her face and was sweaty. She walked over to the catch and sat down. Nikko walked over to Mori. He sat up with a begging look on his face. Mori chuckled a bit. 

"Go ahead Nikko. You can see Shi now but be careful. She still needs her rest." Mori said. Nikko gave a quick bark and quickly ran over to see his mistress. 

"Are you all right?" Duo asked as he looked at Sakura. She nodded. 

"What kind of powers do you have? We only saw the ones you used to fight off those people." Trowa asked. 

"I control the element of the Earth." Mori said. 

"I have the power of the flame. I hold the phoenix inside me." Megami said as she held out her hand and a small little firebird formed. It gave a small squak. Then with the wave of her hand the firebird disappeared. 

"I control the element water. Well I mostly freeze things. I'm also can drop temperatures to very cold temperatures." Umi said. Duo looked at Sakura. She hasn't said anything. 

"I'm a psychic." Sakura said. She still looked very tired. 

"A psyhic?" Heero asked. She nodded. 

"You know. The kind of people who can bend spoons with their minds? Be able to read a person's mind and levitate." Sakura explained. 

"You already know about Shi. She has a spirit dog." Mori said. 

"Yes but we still don't really understand what a spirit dog actually is." Wufei snapped. 

"A spirit dog is like a guardian. Very few are around. They are born when their masters or mistress is born. They cannot be separated from each other. Spirit dogs are able to transform into anything and can't be seen by the normal human eye. Unless the owner knows that the person is trust worthy enough to be able to see their spirit dog. Nothing can kill them. The only way to do so is the kill the owner which is pretty hard to do so since the spirit dog is very protective of their masters." Sakura said. All the gundam pilots stared at her. 

"So how is Shi?" Heero asked. 

"She's fine. Sakura healed all her wounds and I made sure that there weren't going to be any infection. She's just resting right now. She'll be back to her normal self before you know it." Mori said. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo clapped his hands happily as he looked down at his sandwich. It's been a couple hours since their talk with the girls that saved them. Their know resting "To regain our strength" as Megami said. He sat down at the table and was about to eat when he realized he didn't have anything to drink. So he went back to the refrigerator to get some Mountain Dew. He looked up he saw Sakura standing their looking at him. _Does she ever take off her sunglasses?_ He thought. 

"Nope." Sakura said. Duo looked at her confused. 

"Wha?" he asked. 

"You just asked in your mind if I ever take off my sunglasses." She commented. She laughed at Duo's pouting face and sat down next to him on the table. 

"Do you always read peoples mind?" Duo asked with a frown. 

"When I feel like it." Sakura said with a smirk. Duo 'humph' as he reached down to pick up his sandwich when he realized it wasn't there. He looked down at the plate and saw it was gone. 

"Where did it go?" he asked. Sakura giggled. He looked at her as she pointed under the table. He looked under and saw Nikko with HIS sandwich. Nikko looked at him and had a goofy dog grin on his face. 

"Hey! That's mine! Give that back you little thief!" Duo cried as he dove for his sandwich. Nikko simply jumped out of the way. Duo hit his head on the table leg. 

"Ow!" Dup whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. He looked behind him and saw Nikko still holding his sandwich. Then he tossed it in the air. 

"No! Please don't-" Duo yelled but was to late. As the sandwich fell Nikko jumped up and ate it. Duo's jaw dropped. Sakura was on the floor laughing. Duo growled as he watched Nikko licked his chops. 

-_That was good anymore?_ - Nikko asked. 

"More! I'll give you more!" Duo shouted and dove after Nikko who quickly jumped out of the way. Nikko jumped over the couch with Duo not far behind him. Nikko skited across the slippery floor of the kitchen as he ran through it. Duo jumped reaching out and grabbing Nikko's tail as he was about to race out of the kitchen. 

"Oh no you don't!" Duo said. He held tightly to Nikko's tail. Nikko gave a small yelped as he tried to get out of the braided hair boy's grasps. He quickly turned around and snapped at Duo barely missing his face. Duo was taken by surprise. He jumped back thinking he was about to get bit but didn't. Duo frowned as he got up and quickly ran after the spirit dog ignoring the hysterical laughing Sakura who was now holding her sides and crying from laughing so hard. 

By this time the rest of the gang (except Shi) was in the living room looking at the mess left by the two. Nikko quickly jumped up and landed in Umi's arms. She jumped back a bit trying to get her balance trying to hold the dog. Duo barged the room. He looked ready to kill. He's gaze shifted across the room and landed on Nikko who was still being held by the confused Umi. 

"I'll kill you!" Duo shouted as he jumped at the dog. Nikko jumped out of Umi's arms and raced down the hall with Duo not far behind him. Umi was thrown off balance but Quatre quickly caught her. 

"Thanks." Umi said as he helps her up. 

"Your welcome." Quatre said. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Heero demanded. He had on his Heero Yuy Glare of Death on. NO one answered for they where all greatly confused. Then they looked at the still laughing Sakura who was still on the kitchen floor laughing. She was trying to get up but was failing miserably. 

Nikko quickly ran into the room where his mistress was. He was trying desperately to get away from the mad gundam pilot. He jumped on the bed where Shi was resting. Snapping her out of her sleep. 

"Nikko?" she asked confused as she watched Nikko paced back and forth around in circles on the bed. She giggled as she gently pushed him off the bed. 

"Hey you know better then to jump on the bed." She laughed. Nikko quickly jumped back on the bed and started to jump all over Shi. 

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Shi asked as she tried to get Nikko off her. Then the door slammed open reviling a very, very, angry Duo. 

"You have stolen your last sandwich!" Dup shouted pointing to Nikko who was still in Shi's arms. Duo jumped towards the dog not noticing Shi. 

"Hey!" Shi cried. Soon all three where tangled in bed sheets, arms and legs. A tail added to. This lasted about 5 or so minutes. Finally Shi got out of the tangle and landed with a plop on the floor. Her braid was a mess and her bow was already coming undone. She growled as she glared at the two trying to get at each other. 

"That's it! Out, out, OUT! Dou don't give me that 'but it was his fault' attitude.' Nikko you whip that grin off your face. You are going to help Duo clean up the mess you made now! And you'll do it without fighting or else!" Shi shouted at the top of her lungs. She pointed towards the door where the others where cautiously peeking in. To scared to mess with the very angry girl. Nikko and Duo where all tangled in the bed sheets. Duo's braid was all messy and Nikko was panting hard. Soon the two got a disappointed look on their face and slowly dragged there feet out of the room. 

After the two finally got out of the room Shi fell back against the pillows. Wincing a little from the pain in her back. Then she heard a soft knock on the door. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Heero leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. _Whoa, he looks cute like that. Whoa! Where did that come from?_ Shi forced herself up as Heero walked in and sat on the bed. 

"Hi!" Shi said with a smile. Heero just gave a "hn". Shi rolled her eyes. Then the two just sat there doing nothing. There was a heavy silence feeling the room. This lasted for only a couple of minutes. 

"So, did you want something?" Shi asked breaking the silence. It was really starting to get on her nerves. Heero nodded. 

"How are your wounds?" he asked. 

"Fine. I'll be up and at 'em soon." Shi replied. She put on a big sweet smile. Heero just nodded. _My god, is he always like this?_

"I want to thank you." Heero said. This snapped Shi out of her thoughts. 

"Huh? Thank me for what?" Shi asked. Heero just merely looked at her. 

"I want to thank you for saving me from you…brother." Heero said trailing off from saying brother. Shi looked down at the bed sheets. Her eyes looked all watery. Heero frowned to himself knowing he shouldn't have said that. 

"It's ok." Shi said as if she knew what he was thinking. 

"Thank you again for saving me." Heero said again. Shi nodded. 

"I also want to thank you for helping me to." Shi said. Heero looked backed at her confused. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You saved me when I passed out. Nikko told me earlier." Shi said. She then bent over and gave Heero a quick kiss on the check. Heero looked at her totally confused. Surprised written all over his face. Shi looked down turning a bright red. 

"Thank you again." Shi said in a whisper. Hero nodded still in his state of shock. He got up and walked out of the room. As he closed the door he leaned against the wall and placed his hand where Shi kissed him. 

_What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this kiss, so seriously? Am I starting to like, like her? _Heero asked himself.   


* * *

  
How was part 4? Sorry it took so long but I had a major melt down with writers block, but now I'm free! Yes! I'm free! Free to run around and do...uh, stuff. I guess. ^^;; Ugh, I'm in like a serious battle with something called homework. **cringes** And I think I'm losing. Ahh! Please be patient with me! I'll try and get part 5 up soon! As soon as I get idea popping in my heaf. -_-;; Send me your comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

Part 5   
[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: dark_angel_part3.html



End file.
